


The Duo's Dues

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Vanny and William decide to finally get away from Hurricane.Due to a lack of evidence, William couldn't be charged for the crimes he carried out at Freddy's but unfortunately for the duo, someone isn't going to let them walk without punishment.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 21





	The Duo's Dues

**Author's Note:**

> -This is an AU. It doesn't follow the book or game canon.   
> -William and Vanny are in their twenties

Vanny shook. The air around her was cold and the ground under her was much too wet. Her entire body was soaked from the downpour that washed away the blood pouring out of her wound. She hadn’t ever pictured something like this happening; not once had she ever thought that this would be her fate. Clay stared down at her with a cold expression. He couldn’t make out Vanny’s tears through the rain, but her quiet sobs were enough to let him know that she was in pain. Her axe lay nearby on the pavement, but it was out of her reach. She was too preoccupied with holding her side in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding to go for it, anyway.

Clay had been a little too quick, and as a result of it, Vanny had suffered a blow from her own axe before the man tossed it aside. She trembled and sucked in shaky, pained breaths as the man took another step towards her. She and William had planned everything out so perfectly… how was it that she was bleeding on the ground? It was because Clay hadn’t been part of the equation at all. Their plan had been simple, really; Vanny was the idiot who had messed it up, she supposed. Getting out of Hurricane was her and William’s goal, and meeting here was the final step to their freedom. 

Once they got out of there, they had planned to settle down elsewhere in a town that didn’t know their faces. It was supposed to be a fresh start; something to ensure that they could live to the fullest without a care in the world. Clay seemed to have a different plan in store for the duo, though. He had known that William was behind the tragedy at Freddy’s, but the law had been against Clay for once. There was no real evidence to lock William up, and so he had gotten away with it. That was only three months ago, and the fact that William was now fleeing with his girlfriend threw up several red flags. Clay knew that they were going to walk away scott free, and he couldn’t allow that. He had stalked Vanny here after catching wind of their planned departure. It was just outside of town, so there was nobody around to witness the laws he was breaking.

Justice was his to serve, and he was going to make sure that the duo got their dues.

Vanny had nothing to do with what had happened at Freddy’s, though. She was simply eager to flee with her wonderful, albeit twisted- lover. They were both young and wild; and it was clear that Vanny was eager to run to greener pastures with her partner whether she knew his misdeeds or not. She  _ was  _ aware of the lives he’d stolen away, but she had no part to play in those children’s demise. All that Vanessa had wanted was to take that long car ride with William out of the state and somewhere new. Life was an adventure, and Vanny was simply along for the ride.

Clay took another step towards her. “I knew you were in on it,” He muttered with a distasteful shake of his head. Vanny shook and clutched at her wound tighter.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, C-Clay.” She sobbed out as she trembled in the puddles of rain that had pooled beneath her. Clay stared down at the woman while she sobbed and attempted to shuffle away from him as he continued to approach. He had grown up with Vanny’s father and had watched her grow up. Somehow, finding out that she was part of something so demented and heinus was still hard for him to beleive. He liked Vanny… or… he had. She was his friend’s daughter, yet any care he had for her had dissolved when he connected two and two. Vanny was a killer, just like William. Clay shook his head. “You helped him do it, didn’t you? You and Afton killed those kids.”

Vanny shook her head and sobbed. “No! No, we didn’t!”

“Then why are you out here with an axe and a suitcase, Vanessa? That’s not- that’s not fucking normal! You swung at me. For Christ’s sake!”

Vanny curled in on herself as the man screamed at her. She was running away with William to  _ escape  _ being screamed at, yet it seemed that someone screaming at her was going to tie her down here in Hurricane. Clay would arrest her and she’d be stuck here. Would William leave without her?

“You s-startled me!” Vanny screamed out in defense of herself. The force of her cries had already made her throat sore, yet the tears and sobs kept coming.

“Bullshit.” Clay spat with a glare. If Vanny was here, William would be soon. 

With a sudden movement, Clay grabbed ahold of Vanny by the collar of her shirt. He yanked her to her feet without care, and then turned to drag her back to his car. 

“Clay, Clay-” Vanny pleaded as she struggled between attempting to hold onto her wound and Clay’s arms. “Let me go, I’m bleeding, Clay- Clay, Clay-”

The sight of approaching headlights made the officer perk up, and with a small huff, he pushed Vanny’s stomach onto the hood of his car. Her blood ran down the white paint momentarily before being washed away by the rain.

“Looks like your little boyfriend is coming to pick you up.” Clay muttered distastefully. Vanny sucked in pained breaths as she tried and failed to keep her hand on her wound. The angle at which Clay was pinning her against the hood made it prove impossible.

“Clay! You’re- it hurts!!” She wailed out. The man ignored her pained cries and stared on at the slowing vehicle. The purple paint job confirmed that it was William, much to the pig’s relief. If anyone else were to see him harming Vanny out on the edge of town, things wouldn’t have gone very well. The purple car came to a halt and the man inside stepped out into the rain with wide eyes. “Clay?” William questioned in horror. He took a hesitant step away from his car, leaving the door wide open. Vanny writhed and screamed on top of the hood, and out of instinct, William began to rush to her aid. Clay pulled his gun as soon as William made a move toward them.   
“On the ground, Afton.” The blonde man spat. William looked between Clay’s face, the gun, and Vanny who was squirming and crying on the hood. His heart sank as he realized that she was injured. What in the hell had happened before he got here?   
  
“What did you do to her?!” The smaller man screamed as fury filled his eyes. Clay glared at William and raised his gun just a little higher which left it pointed directly at his neck.

“What in the  _ fuck _ did you do to her?!” William screamed out again. Clay slipped his hand off of Vanny in favour of gripping his pistol with both hands.

“On the ground, Afton. I’m not going to repeat myself.”

Vanny slid down to the ground as she desperately held onto her wound. Her gaze drifted up to William, and she could see the fear in his eyes. Her head was beginning to hurt, and the world seemed somehow distant, yet much too fast. She was dizzy, and the urge to vomit was beginning to creep in. Her axe was too far away for her to go for without alerting Clay, but situations like these were why she always carried a pocket knife in her boot. With a small intake of breath, both of her bloody hands left the axe wound in her side. The pocket knife was quickly pulled from her muddy boots, and she struggled to her feet. Clay clearly hadn’t been expecting her to fight back with her injury, so he didn’t see it coming. Vanny sunk the knife into the man’s shoulder with a loud, angry scream. Clay dropped his gun and let out a loud wail as his hands reached for the knife that was now lodged into his flesh. William rushed for Vanny as she began to stumble. She was losing blood, and she was much too dizzy to stand on her own. Will was there to catch her before she met the pavement, though, and he began to drag her towards his car. They needed to get out. Now.

He had no idea what had prompted all of this, but he wasn’t sticking around to find out. Vanny needed a hospital more than he needed answers. Vanny clung to William with a hazy, relieved smile. She was too exhausted to speak, but his presence was enough to assure her that she wasn’t going to bleed to death on the side of the road. 

Just as William began run to the car with Vanny in his arms, Clay kicked him to the ground. The force of the kick sent Vanny down as well, and she trembled as Clay grabbed her off of the pavement. William reached out for her with wide, petrified eyes, but Clay took several steps away as the same knife she had plunged into his shoulder was held against her throat.

“Get in the car, Afton.” Clay warned with a glare. William pushed himself to his knees as he desperately looked between Burke and the bloody knife that was currently pressed against Vanny’s throat. William had no idea what had conspired before he got here, but it was clear that Clay wasn’t playing by the rules. None of this was called for, and he had a strong feeling that the cop had picked this fight.

“Clay, let her go…” William hissed out in a low voice. He was trying his best to remain calm, but his heart was pounding in his chest. The blonde man scoffed and pressed the blade against Vanny’s neck just a little harder. The woman let out a whine and attempted to tilt her head away from the weapon, despite knowing it was pointless. Clay glared at William.

“I’m not letting either of you walk, Afton. Get in the fucking car. I’m not going to tell you again.”

William slowly stood to his feet and raised his hands up to his chest, showing Clay that he wasn’t making a move for any weapons. Whatever Vanny had gotten them into, William wasn’t going to get cocky and be the reason Vanny got hurt.

“Alright, alright…” William nodded his head and began heading towards the car.

The officer watched with an intense gaze as William made his way over to the car. Vanny sucked in a deep breath as her entire body tensed. Standing by and letting Clay win wasn’t an option; if he managed to get both her and William into that car, they wouldn’t be leaving Hurricane. She had attacked an officer, and no matter what they did to fight, Clay would win if he got them in that car. With all of the strength she could muster, Vanny drew her elbow back and forced it into Clay’s stomach. The man let out a loud grunt, and gripped onto her tighter.

It wasn’t the release Vanny had hoped it would result in, and as her own pocket knife pressed harder against her throat, fear coursed through her body.

“You fucking bitch!” Clay growled out. William froze in horror as the bloody blade was pressed harder against Vanny’s neck. Out of instinct, he made a move towards her, desperately wanting to protect her and get her away from Clay. The cop looked up at William with wide eyes and panic took over. With one, rough motion, Vanny was falling to the ground along with her blade.

Clay had done it without a second thought, and as he looked down at his bloody hands, he froze in shock. He didn’t regret it; he just couldn’t process it.

The sound of screaming was the only thing that Clay could grasp onto; William was screaming.

William wasted no time at all before pulling his own knife from its sheath on his hip. He was on Clay in a matter of seconds, screaming wildly as tears ran down his face. Clay fought against the smaller man with all of his strength, but somehow William was managing to overpower him.

William drove the blade into the cop’s throat without hesitation, repeatedly driving it in and out as Clay fell onto the ground. As much as William wanted to continue to stab and tear Clay’s throat open, he needed to get Vanny help more. Clay choked and grasped at his own throat as William scrambled off of him. It was a sight that struck fear into the officer.

The murderer was lingering above him with those cold, evil eyes. William was splattered in Clay’s blood, and the knife that he was holding in his hands made Clay want to curl in on himself and hide. William turned away from Clay in favour of scrambling over to Vanny who was trembling on the ground in front of the cop car. The rain was still coming down hard, washing away all of the bloodspill from the horrific scene.

“ _ Vanny- _ ” William quickly fell to his knees and pulled Vanny into his arms. The woman’s eyes were blown wide in terror, and her entire body was shaking as she choked and gasped for air.

“Vanny…” William sobbed out in a broken voice. Just as he had feared, her throat had been slit open. Blood was pouring down her neck and out of her mouth as she choked and gasped in a futile attempt to suck air into her lungs.

Vanny’s eyes were locked onto William with a look of pure terror; she was scared, wet, and cold. The woman dug her nails into Willaim’s arm in a desperate attempt to cling to him, but he had no intentions of letting her go. Vanny was moving her mouth; trying to say something that would no doubt never be heard. The only noises that came out of her was a series of whines and gurgles. William stared down into her eyes as he pulled her against his chest, cradling her against his soaking body. One of his hands came up to hold her cheek, and he leaned in close to press his forehead against hers. “I’m here.” He whispered out in a sob. “I’m here, Vanny.”

Vanny pulled herself against William as she trembled. Everything surrounding them was beginning to confuse her. She was very aware of what was happening, but her mind was racing much too fast for her to grasp onto anything for more than a moment.

Vanny looked up at William with a weak smile. The taste of blood filled her mouth, and she relaxed in William’s hold. She couldn’t speak; there was no physical way for her to do that anymore. Instead, Vanny reached her hand up to place over William’s heart. She gripped weakly at the fabric of his shirt and closed her eyes.

“I love you too.” William sobbed out. Vanny’s heart fluttered happily at those words. He understood. She loved him more than anything else; he was her entire world.

William was her ticket out of Hurricane and away from her horrible father, only it seemed that her destination was a little different than she had pictured. There would be no warm, sunny beaches in her future. The cold embrace of death seemed to be her ticket away from Hurricane, but Vanny found herself attempting to cling to consciousness despite knowing it was pointless. Vanny looked up at William through her teary, blurry eyes. She wanted to hold onto the image of his face forever, and as she lost the strength to keep her eyes open, William pulled her impossibly tighter against himself. 


End file.
